Coca cola
by W-chan n.n
Summary: Por que para Neji não existia nada mais importante do que a sua... coca-cola. - Fic de presente para Keiko Mizuki


**Coca-cola**

**Disclamer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem.**

**Sinopse: **Por que para Neji não existia nada mais importante do que a sua... Coca-cola.

**PS:** Fic de presente para Keiko Mizuki por me incentivar a terminar a fic 'Proteger a Terra é o dever de um Anjo'

* * *

><p>Tarde de domingo. O time Gai voltava de mais uma cansativa sessão de treinamento e seus membros foram comer em seu lugar habitual. Todos pediram seus pratos favoritos: Lamen. Mas... Na hora de escolher a bebida...<p>

- Chá verde. – Pediu Lee, aos gritos pra variar.

- Suco de maracujá. – Disse Tenten.

- Energético! – Exclamou Gai.

- Sem chance, Gai-sensei! Sem tomar energético você já é lesado desse jeito, se tomar, aí sim que ninguém mais vai te aguentar. – Protestou Tenten, sob o olhar desanimado de Gai. – Pra ele um chá de camomila pra ver se ele se acalma. – Pediu Tenten.

- E você Neji, não vai beber nada? – Perguntou Lee.

- O de sempre. – Respondeu com frieza.

- "O de sempre"? – Perguntou Lee, confuso.

- Você sabe... A minha coca-cola.

- É mesmo! Às vezes eu esqueço. – Disse Lee.

- Mas Neji, sabia que cola-cola faz mal ao coração? – Questionou Lee.

- Não tanto quanto o naruto do lamen faz ao seu cérebro. – Rebateu o gênio.

- É verdade. A cafeína consumida em grande quantidade em curtos períodos de tempo causa aumento da pressão sanguínea e em longo prazo acarreta em palpitações e em casos mais graves até em ataques cardíacos. – Explicou Tenten.

- Chá e suco são ótimos para a saúde, mas bebida energética te leva pro caixão muito mais rápido do que um copo de coca-cola. – Comentou Neji.

- Que ódio! Como você é cretino, Neji! Sempre quebra os nossos argumentos. – Protestou Lee.

- Isso é por que vocês nunca apresentam argumentos bons o bastante para bater os meus. – Respondeu Neji, debochando de Lee.

- Idiota... – Murmurou Tenten.

- Mas o Neji está mesmo certo. – Disse Shino, chegando ao local.

- O que faz aqui, projétil de zumbi? – Berrou Lee.

- Não é da sua conta, cabeça de tigela.

- Que?

- Chega! Fechem a matraca vocês dois! – Exclamou Tenten.

- O consumo excessivo de energéticos é a maior causa da morte de atletas em todo o mundo. – Explicou o Aburame.

- É mesmo! Já ouvi falar disso. – Berrou Gai.

- E você ainda queria encher a cara com isso, não é, Gai-sensei? – Perguntou Shino.

- Sim... Obrigado por me avisar.

- Meninos, vocês esqueceram? O café também é um grande vilão nessa história. – Comentou Tenten.

- Crianças! Atendendo ao foco da conversa de vocês, trouxe suas bebidas, e, para o Neji, algo especial: LEITE! – Disse o cozinheiro do restaurante.

- LEITE? – Perguntou Neji, rangendo os dentes e bufando de raiva. – Eu não pedi leite.

- Mas é muito melhor do que um copo de coca-cola cheio de cafeína. – Rebateu ele.

- NÃO INTERESSA! Eu quero a minha coca-cola, se não eu vou te dar um sopapo que vai triturar seu coração sem que eu precise abrir a sua caixa torácica.

- É... É pra já! – Disse o serviçal saindo para atender ao pedido nada amistoso de Neji.

- Viram isso? O Neji voltou a ser um bebezinho! Vamos, beba o seu leitinho quente, querida. – Debochou Lee, caindo na gargalhada.

Neji não deixou passar. Levantou-se, pegou o copo de leite quente e tacou na lata de Lee que gritava de dor.

- Neji! – Exclamou Tenten.

- Deixe Tenten. Foi bem feito para o Lee parar de tirar sarro da cara das pessoas. – Rebateu Shino.

- Oh! O seu fogo da juventude foi apagado por um simples copo de leite. – Lamentou Gai, enquanto Tenten e Shino caiam na risada e Neji bufava de raiva.

- DÁ PRA TRAZER LOGO A MINHA COCA-COLA? – Berrou Neji, e a força de seu grito fez tremer todo o local.

- COCA-COLA! – Exigiu o gênio.

- Ah Neji, dá pra calar essa boca? – Disse Tenten.

- Aqui está. – Disse o cozinheiro.

- Já era hora.

- Não ligue para ele, Mestre. O problema é que não existe nada mais importante para Neji do que um copo de coca-cola. – Explicou Tenten.

**- OWARI -**

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, minha primeira one shot. Espero que gostem. Tive a ideia de escrever essa história quando cheguei ao meu trabalho hoje e peguei uma lata de coca-cola na máquina de refrigerante. Lembrei-me de como eu me amarro numa pretinha gelada e como não é bom o consumo regular de cafeína. Então queria fazer um dialogo divertido em cima desse assunto. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Por favor, comentem. Não vai doer nada.<strong>

**PS: Keiko Mizuki espero que goste do presente XD**


End file.
